1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant seating devices and more particularly pertains to a new stroller with attachable seat assembly for providing a seat selectively attachable or extendable from a stroller to permit sitting when attending to a baby in the stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant seating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,535 describes a stroller in which the child holding portion is detachable for use as a seat. Another type of child seating device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,860 that discloses a foldable seat for attachment to a support structure like a car seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,797 discloses an infant seat structure attached to a shopping cart. U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,118 discloses a free-standing shoe polishing stand having foldable support legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,742 discloses a free-standing orthopedic footstool structure. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,140 shows an ornamental structure for a collapsible infant seat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a seat capable of attachment to a stroller and usable by a full grown person attending to a child in the stroller.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a seat assembly that is removably attachable to a stroller or semi-permanently attachable to be extendable from the stroller for use.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new stroller with attachable seat assembly that provides a flat surface for facilitating changing a diaper of a baby or capable of supporting items associated with changing a diaper such as powder bottles and lotion bottles.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a seat assembly attachable or extendable from a stroller. The seat assembly includes a frame, a sheet of material for supporting a user, and legs extendable from the frame to support the frame over a support surface. Alternatively, the frame may be easily fully detached and stored in a storage pocket on the stroller or pivotally connected to the stroller to permit retracting and extending of the frame between a storage position and a use position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.